Perfect
by Thevilonesfr
Summary: Just some thoughts.


Disclaimer: I don't own 'How I Met Your Mother'. But I really really wish I did!

* * *

Perfect

* * *

It was just a show. Most people said that. But to me... it wasn't just some show.

To me it was something else. To me, it was a journey, a ride they took us in. And we rode with them, cried when they cried, laughed when they laughed, and even cursed and screamed.

To us it was something else.

And we didn't wanted it to end. Like ever.

But it did.

Broke our heart, and made us scream and cry.

I didn't wanted it to end.

But I still think about how it all started.

We all know how it started, don't we?

It started with a yellow umbrella. Though some might say it was a blue French horn. I beg the differ.

Or maybe it started when a guy, who just wanted to find love. Who was desperately just, trying to find love.

Maybe that was it. A man finding someone important.

"You never know when you're about to find someone very important. It's not like life gives you a warning. You just look up and there they are" is what he said, not so long ago…or maybe it was long ago, who knows?

Or maybe it started when he fell in love with a girl he just meet, Robin; or so he thought.

Or maybe when they broke up.

Or maybe when he was left in the alter.

Or maybe it started with a man in his sixties with his kids. Him on a chair and them on a red couch and a story...an epic story. Yeah, probably then. It started when he decided they needed to know, needed to know how, how he meet their mother.

Yeah, that's how it started.

"Kids, I'm gonna tell you an incredible story. The story of how i met your mother"

That's when it began. With those two sentences he, Ted Mosby, got us hooked on to him and his incredible story, his journey.

The story of how he met their mother. How he meet with his one true love, his soul mate.

But it just wasn't that. It just wasn't him telling his kids about the little things that happened when they, he and their mother, meet – much to the kid's relief.

It was actually a story about…well everything!

It was about how be with friends and live life to the fullest. Yes, it was about that. It's about everything.

It was not only the story of Ted Mosby meeting The mother. But how he, Marshall Eriksen, Barney Stinson, Lily Aldrin and Robin Scherbatsky lived a legen – wait for it – dary life.

It was about that. It was always about that.

And in this incredible journey, ride or story he taught us...they taught us so many thins.

Like…

When Robin taught us how to shut down a tragic pick-up line,

"So where are you from? Heaven?" a random guy asked.

"That's right, I'm a ghost. I died fifteen years ago, kinda like that pick up line."

And of course Marshall telling us how important Star Wars is.

"She never saw Star Wars?! Ted, the only person in the universe who haven't seen Star Wars are the characters in Star wars. And that's 'cause they lived them, Ted! That's 'cause they lived the Star Wars"

Yes, Star Wars is very important.

And Lily telling us about our mistakes.

"I know it's a mistake, but there are certain things in life where you know it's a mistake but don't really know it's a mistake because the only was to really know it's a mistake is to make the mistake and look back and say yep, that was a mistake."

And Ted telling us not to give up. Because no matter what happens we can find love, we just have to keep looking, no matter what.

"If a cockroach and a mouse can find love in this crazy city, then damn it so can I"

But most importantly they taught us the importance of having friends. Because...

"Whatever you do in this life is not legendary unless your friends are there to see it", said by a great man in suit, Barney Stinson.

And they taught us so much more. Some more important then the other. Some which we will never forget.

But they also made us wait, guess.

Like..

What Barney's job was.

Seriously, I still don't know.

And whose Ted's best friend.

Who is it? It is Marshall Or Barney?

And most importantly Where did Ted got that Pineapple?

And they did some cool stuffs that we probably going to be doing for the rest of our lives.

Like...

Saluting as ourselves as The Military officers was cool!

Racing in New York was a thing.

Crying in subways was ok.

Making Slapsgiving is a thing.

Inventing the line "Have you Tedddd"

Telling us again and again "New is always better"...its true.

They made us hate Zoey…we still do, probably will forever.

Suits are better then girls...only Barney could pull it off.

Love, family and friendship...are the same thing.

And if we ever get to chose between a blue French horn and a yellow umbrella?

We know which one to chose.

And stories like this doesn't end like the it did. No, they don't.

We laughed, cried, I threw my glass at the TV; we praised the creators for creating this amazing show, then cursed in their name for the ending like this. And slowly felt all the emotions flooding away. It felt good. But it didn't felt _good_.

Maybe it wasn't the perfect ending, to me I know it wasn't. But maybe it was. Life isn't perfect, so isn't HIMYM.

And like Ted said, "None of us can vow to be perfect. In the end all we can do is promise to love each other with everything we got. Because love is the est thing we do"

Sure he didn't knew what type of hideous ending it was, and sure he was optimist and a little crazy about falling love. But he do have a point.

We can't do anything to change the ending - unless I make enough money, buy the rights of the show and make it again and then change the ending. But we don't have forty years in hand - so why sulk?

Every one makes mistakes.

And that's the only one mistake they made, and I think we can let it slip.

Cause, nothing is perfect.

Not even 'how i met your mother'

* * *

If you agree with me then leave me some thoughts.


End file.
